


Attraction

by Flofa



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Misha, M/M, Mark - Freeform, Mishalecki - Freeform, Omega Misha, Top Jared
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa





	Attraction

自从剧组里进了那个Omega以后，有很多事情就和原来不太一样了。  
Jared拿着一杯starbuck冰咖啡，慢慢悠悠地朝化妆间走去。  
"嗨。"有个人站在门口，一边啜饮着热咖啡，一边笑着跟他打招呼。  
"早啊，Misha。"Jared回了一句。  
走过那人身旁的时候他低下头咬着吸管喝了一口咖啡，同时他借着那动作的掩饰，使劲吸了一口气。  
太好闻了。  
他感到全身上下都有种说不出来的愉悦。  
然后趁着松开吸管的时候，他张开嘴，又偷偷摸摸地呼吸了好几口。  
Misha，哦，Misha，对，就是剧组招来的那个Omega，他来了没多久，Jared就陷入了前所未有的危机。  
这个时代，Omega几乎绝种了，每几百万个人中才会有一个人在青春期分化成Omega。他们的数量比濒危动物还要稀少，以至于很多地方的政府都不需要再针对他们设立一些特殊的服务，比如发放抑制剂，增设Omega专用卫生间。他们似乎消失在了庞大的Beta人群里，Jared几年前就看到报道，因为一些基因的消失，绝大多数的Omega甚至都不再发情，也没有了结合腺，他们和Beta唯一的区别仅仅是他们身上散发着Omega特有的气味，而通常情况下，这种气味只有Alpha能闻得到。  
让Jared痛苦的问题来了:Jared是个Alpha。  
Alpha，数量虽然没有Omega那么少，但是也不多，和人口总数的比例大概是几万分之一。在beta基因泛滥的今天，他们大多失去了好斗的本性，除了气味和一些生理特征，他们也和Beta没有太大的区别。  
前提是他们没有遇到一个Omega。  
"Jared，你还好吧？"Misha突然凑近了他，并且用关注的眼神看着他。  
大事不好，他闻得有点忘我了，他知道他现在的表情很迷醉，就好像他们当下在拍的那个剧里他的角色一样。  
那个叫Sam的角色这会儿正在剧本的指导下嗑恶魔血上瘾。  
"没什么。"Jared稍稍后退了一点，好跟Misha拉开一段距离，"我没事。"  
他说着这话，眼睛盯着Misha看了看，然后他突然想起了什么，一把拉起Misha胳膊，把他带到房间的一个角落里。  
"我有话问你。"他说，边说边看着Misha好奇的蓝眼睛，"你，你，你身上，那种…那种…"  
话到嘴边，他却结结巴巴起来，再加上还要面对Misha瞪得大大的双眼，他就更问不出一个完整的句子了。  
"我身上?"好在Misha很快就领悟到了他在说什么，事实上几个月前他们就讨论过这个话题，"你是说气味吗？"  
Jared吞了一口口水。然后点点头。  
Misha抓起风衣的前襟，闻了闻里侧。  
"很严重?"蓝眼睛的演员露出迷茫的表情，他并不知道他嗅着自己味道的样子可以杀人，"影响到你了吗？"  
"这几天…"Jared涨红了脸，"我都能闻得到…"  
"是什么味道的?"尽管Jared表现出了这问题的严重性，Misha看起来却毫不在意，他微微撅起嘴，埋头又闻了闻自己的肩窝，他这样闻着，就把他侧颈露给了Jared看。  
Misha洁白的脖子有点泛红，深色的头发把那抹白皙衬托得更为透亮，Jared的目光在那地方徘徊了一下，意外地找到了一个让他浑身发热的东西。  
那叫他既害怕又愤怒地冲着Misha嚷了起来:"你究竟有没有喷抑制剂?!你闻起来就像根本没有喷!几个月前我就叫你多喷点了，为什么你还有那种味道?!"  
"我怎么知道为什么?"听了他的话，Misha也表现得有些不高兴，"也许是因为它的质量堪忧？可是几乎没有医药公司在生产这种玩意了，这是我唯一能买到的。"  
他抿起的唇线让Jared顿时没了脾气，大个子眨巴了两下眼睛，抬起一只手捂住了口鼻。  
“抱歉，我有些激动了。”Jared此时的心脏跳得有点不稳，刚才他没控制住，吸了太多Misha味，这就直接导致了他隐隐约约地有了一种冲动。  
“我不该…呃，总之，感谢你照顾我。”  
他很仓促地说完这句致歉的话，扭头跑掉了。  
那股冲动还在他的内心里乱撞，这情况不是第一次了，他必须去找个没人的地方冷静。于是他先给化妆师发了条短信，告诉对方他会迟到，让化妆师先给其他演员上妆。  
然后他一路走出来，在摄影棚外的砖墙根坐了下来，吸着剩下的半杯咖啡，天气太过寒冷，咖啡里的冰块一点也没融化。  
Misha根本就不知道危险。  
他忿忿不平地想到。  
现如今Omega过得太过太平了，就好像他们算定了一辈子也遇不到一个Alpha，特别是一个对Omega气味有强烈反应的Alpha。  
他知道Misha觉得委屈，为什么会遇到他，从而不得不开始喷抑制剂。那玩意不好买，还有一些副作用。他打赌Misha在遇到他之前的小半辈子里都没用过。  
可是如果Misha不这么做的话…  
Jared想到这里，又回味起了Misha身上那股清甜的味道，他的呼吸急促起来，身体一下变得燥热。  
Alpha就应该跟Omega结合。他的脑海里浮现出了这句话，并且它挥之不去。  
Alpha如他，就应该标记一个Omega，更何况Misha的味道是那么对他的胃口，还有，Misha居然有结合腺。他可是一度认为有结合腺的Omega已经绝种了。  
不，不对…不能再想下去了…  
就在他开始幻想着用牙齿啃咬Misha脖子上那个可口的结合腺的时候，脑袋里的警钟适时地敲响了。  
他突然感到害怕，因为这个时候并没有Misha的气味在影响他，他是不应该想这些，不应该有那方面的冲动的…  
Jared一口吞进了所有的咖啡，打开盖子，把冰块倒进了嘴里咀嚼。

这天又下雪了，下午的时候Jared坐在拖车的门口，看着雪片飘落在不远处的一辆车上。  
那是Misha的车，Misha刚从车里出来，手里抱着一个大的行李袋，应该是衣物，Jared猜测，肯定是衣物。这段时间Misha需要拍摄很多镜头，时间安排过于繁重，几个导演就问他能不能在他们的拖车里凑合着过一两个月，恰好他们是当着Jared的面问的，Jared一时脑子发热，就和他们说了这么一句话:"他可以住我那里。"  
"呃…"他看到Jim似乎是愣了一下，然后他马上反应过来了。  
"是啊，我可以住Jared那里。"可就在他刚张开口，还没来得及反悔，Misha却同意了他的"好主意"。  
"既然是这样…"  
"我很愿意住在Jared那里。"Jim正准备给他们开绿灯，Misha又补充了一句，他一边说，一边还感激地冲着Jared微笑。  
Jared根本说不出后悔的话。  
"你确定吗？”Robert皱着眉，很认真地问Misha，“你是一个Omega，你可以随便跟某个Beta一起住，我想都不会有太大的问题。但是Jared，他是剧组里唯一的Alpha，你应该知道这不是很妥当的决定。”  
"我有喷抑制剂的。”Misha眼神坚定，“而且我想，Jared会和我好好相处的。”  
“好吧。”Robert不好再反驳，他看了Jared一眼，眼神里带着“别给我惹事”的警告意味。Jared一撞上他的眼神就心虚地移开了视线。  
所以现在，在这雪天里，他就坐在那里看着Misha正把必需品搬进他的拖车。  
“嘿，我只是，随口一说…”Misha走到他跟前的时候，Jared闷闷地对他说道。  
“你不愿意？”Misha停下脚步，歪着脑袋看他。  
“不是，我很愿意的。”Jared觉得自己又热了起来，他努力不去看Misha的眼睛，不去刻意闻Misha的味道，“我是说，我的意思是…我并没有什么企图…”  
“知道了。”Misha冲他笑了笑，把手里的袋子放进他的怀里，然后转身去取他的第二包东西。  
Jared也笑了笑，抱着Misha的衣服进了拖车，把它们挂在他清出来的一个衣柜里。  
在所有的东西，连同Misha都进了拖车之后，Jared递给他一条早已准备好的大浴巾。  
“谢谢，我很需要洗个热水澡。”Misha接过浴巾，感激地看了他一眼，就走到淋浴的隔间去脱衣服了。  
“呃…”Jared看着Misha在毛玻璃门上的身影，觉得他的嗓子一定是被什么东西哽住了，以至于什么解释也没说出来。  
他只是想让Misha擦一下身上的落雪，并没有让他在这个时候洗澡的意思。  
隔间的门开了一道缝，Misha的手拿着厚外套伸了出来，然后一抛。  
Jared下意识地接住了外套，随后是毛衣，裤子，贴身的内衣裤…  
映在毛玻璃上的身影逐渐变得赤裸，Jared把Misha的衣服丢在床上，再也不敢看一眼。  
花洒的声音很清晰地传出来，Jared舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，正想给自己弄杯冰水喝，突然就闻到那股让他魂牵梦绕，心神荡漾的香味。  
是Misha的衣服…特别是贴身的内衣，那件浅黄色的单衫…  
太香太香了…  
他用力吸了几口，心跳变得特别快，接着他就像是着了魔似的，把脸埋进了Misha的衣物里，使劲地，贪婪地嗅着，那样子像是要把那些衣服都吃进去…  
他的下体变得很硬，在他的印象当中，这是最硬的一次。他想要做爱，想要发泄，他很想把淋浴间的门敲开，问问Misha愿不愿意。  
Misha的衣物被他的鼻息弄得热烘烘的，他把一只手伸到裤裆处，松开了皮带。  
淋浴间的门锁就在这时“啪嗒”一声开了，Misha裹着浴巾，出现在雾气腾腾的门口。  
Jared立刻丢下衣物坐直了身体，像一个被抓包的小偷一样，慌慌张张地不知道该做些什么。  
“抱歉，Jared，”Misha说道，经过刚才的那个热水澡，他的脸蛋红扑扑的，“我不应该把内衣丢出浴室，你能帮我拿过来吗？”  
“…”Jared盯着他的脸，没说话，胸口起伏得有些厉害，十几秒过后，他仍然什么话也没有说出来，紧接着他站起来，打开拖车的门，走出去，关上门。  
又过了几秒钟，Misha才听见他靠在门上说：“你就在拖车里穿衣服吧，我在外面，不会进去。”  
雪还在下，地面上白茫茫一片，呼出的雾气在空气中消散。  
Jared把手插在口袋里，抬头看了看阴沉沉的天空。雪片落在他黑色的针织无檐帽上，缓缓地融化。  
他从不知道时间可以变得这么难熬。  
Misha的每一个动作，每一个眼神，每一丝气味。  
“Jared，有一个Omega通过了试镜，我们决定用他。我们知道这对你来说有点难办，但我们希望你不要受到影响。当然我们也会给他相应的通知。”  
这是Misha将要加入剧组的时候，制片人跟他说的话。在他见到Misha之后，制片人又找他谈了一次，他们很明确地告诉Jared，不希望他搞出花边新闻。  
Jared记得他当时很痛快地答应了他们的要求，因为他根本不相信那套Alpha-Omega理论以及他从来没想过他会有恋爱的一天。  
他抬头看了看天，雪飘到他的脸上，他苦笑了一下，吸了吸鼻子，打算给自己弄一杯烈性酒。  
门打开了，Misha站在门口，穿戴整齐，Jared为那开门的声音回头看了一眼，然后他说道:"我不进去了，我还有事…你，呃，自便…"  
当天夜里他回去的时候Misha蜷缩在沙发里，已经睡着了。拖车里亮着一盏朦胧的灯，照亮了Omega的睡脸。  
Jared把他抱到了床上。然后在床边打地铺。此后的一段时间都是这样。  
“你是客人，而且也不会在我这里呆太久，我愿意的，好吗？”面对Misha的推让，Jared低垂着眼睛解释着，Misha刚起床时的气味有些强烈了，他能站在床边就已经很不容易，他怕他要是再看上一眼，这个早晨就出不了这个拖车了。  
这段“同居的”日子他和Misha并没有打太多的照面，因为他总是在刻意地避开他。  
他会去附近的一家酒吧消遣，遇到周末他还会在那里过夜。  
"你是不是很不想看到我?"这样熬到了最后一天早上，Misha一边打包行李，一边问，尽管他装作毫不在意漫不经心，但是Jared看到他把同一件衬衫翻来覆去地折了好几遍。  
"没有，不是你想的那样。"Jared心虚地移开目光，冬天快要过去了，他仿佛看见外面的杨树枝上萌发了嫩芽。  
"这段时间打扰你了，你今晚可以睡回你的床铺了。"Misha没再纠结刚才的话题，似乎是默认了Jared的回答。  
他把大部分衣服打包进行李袋，剩下两件大衣，看样子是准备穿在身上。  
"我下午还有一段戏，拍完就回去了。之后有三个礼拜没有我的戏。"  
Misha拉上行李袋的拉链。他的眼睛一直盯着他的行李，没抬起头看一眼站在门边的Jared。  
"我可以帮你提行李。"  
"不用了，我也认为我们之间需要安全距离。"Misha淡淡地说道。  
Jared感到心里有点不是滋味。  
他恨自己对Misha的气味反应那么大，以至于这让Misha误会了。可他确实是为了对方的安全考虑的。  
"对不起。"他小声道歉。

这个让他心焦的早晨很快就过去了，中饭过后，Jared和一名女演员先录了一段戏。这段戏他们拍了三个小时，那之后是那名女演员和Misha的戏。  
Jared就没留在片场，他的戏份拍完之后，他回了拖车。  
他还是想送Misha，也想跟他澄清。  
他并不是讨厌他，相反地，他很喜欢他。  
对，很喜欢。  
那才是他最大的烦恼。  
越是喜欢，越是小心，深怕做错一步，万劫不复。  
等待的途中，他给自己倒了一杯柠檬水，现在离晚饭还有一点时间，原先按照他最初预期的，Misha应该会在晚饭后离开，这样他应该是去餐厅等他。  
可是他知道Misha，Misha不会想再跟他多呆一个晚餐，他算准了他会直接回到这里，拿上行李就走。  
看着Misha整理好的行李，他又想了想，最后决定把他刚刚想好的那一段澄清的内容永远埋在他的心里。  
几十分钟过后，六点半了。  
Jared看了看表，有点奇怪Misha怎么还没回来，他知道他和那个女演员的戏最多拍到六点钟。  
难道他去吃饭了？这个点餐厅应该很热门。  
Jared反复思考着，又过了十几分钟，他有些确定Misha是在用晚餐，他站起来，考虑了一下，从柜子里拿出一把长锁，然后他走了出去，先锁了车门，再加了长锁。  
那锁的钥匙只有他有，所以他不用担心他会错过Misha。  
拖车外很冷，Jared披上外套，急匆匆地跑向餐厅。  
"嗨，Jared，需要为你加个菜吗？炸虾和烤鱼片都要见底了。"和Jared混得很熟的东南亚厨师刚好在门口休息，看见他就友好地打了个招呼。  
"哦，谢谢，但是不用，我就是来看看…"Jared微笑着推掉了他的好意，快步冲进了餐厅。  
整个剧组都在这里用餐，人还是很多的，他环顾了一圈，然而并没有看到Misha。  
"Jared。坐过来一起吃。"Robert在邀请他。  
"谢谢。"Jared正想拒绝，突然想起当天下午拍戏的导演就是Robert。  
"我是来找Misha的，不过看起来他并不在这里…"  
他的小眼神很明显是在询问了，于是Robert皱起眉回忆了一下。  
"Misha啊…的确，我没有看到他来餐厅。好像我们弄完那出戏他就不见了，大概他走了吧，但是也许还留在片场也说不定。"  
"谢谢。"Jared匆忙地道了谢，立刻出了餐厅，往今天下午他们拍戏的影棚走去。  
那地方已经见不到人影了，再加上冬季加拿大的黑夜来的特别早，影棚里几乎没有光，黑漆漆的。夜晚的寒风呼啸着，Jared走进去的时候不禁打了个哆嗦。  
"Misha…你在里面吗？"Jared叫了一声。  
就在他的问句刚刚落音的时候，他闻到了一股熟悉的香味。  
并不是很淡的，Misha身上特有的香味。  
浓烈的程度就好像Misha现在站在他面前似的。  
因此他一下就可以确定Misha就在这里。  
而这个漆黑一片的地方只有一处还亮着光，那是在影棚后面的卫生间。光从门下面的缝隙里隐约漏出，像是个无声的呼唤。  
往那里走，越是逼近，香味也就越是明显。  
Jared的心顿时七上八下地乱跳起来。与此同时，他的脑子也开始胡思乱想。各种东西，幻想，画面，欲望堆叠着，占满了他的思维，而他的鼻子却还在不要命地吸着那越来越强烈的气味。  
接着他就到了门边，拉开门，他走了进去。  
Omega香扑面而来，从头到脚，浸没了他所有的感官。那一刻如同置身天堂。  
Jared倒吸了一口气。  
就算他以前不知道Omega发情的时候闻起来是什么样，现在他也该知道了。  
天呐，原本他在Misha身上闻到的那种蜜瓜的清甜味这个时候就像是被浓缩了十几倍，要是他再不从这个卫生间里退出去，他会窒息，他会因为想要控制住自己不被那气味诱发发情而窒息。  
Jared屏住了呼吸，脚却怎么也动不了。这感觉就像是一个瘾君子站在成打的可卡因面前。他完全丧失了抵抗的能力。  
快，快离开…走啊…挪挪步子，拜托了…  
他不停地催促自己。他很清楚继续留在这里会发生什么。  
心脏因为缺氧已经开始疼痛了，可是就在他终于成功地往后退了一小步之后，面前那一排隔间的其中一扇门“砰—”地打开了，Misha从里面走了出来。  
蓝眼睛的演员头发乱糟糟的，从脸到脖子再到敞开的衣襟中间都布满了红晕。他的整个身体都在轻颤，腿尤其颤得厉害。  
他看了Jared一眼，他的眼睛湿漉漉的，两瓣嫣红的嘴唇也湿漉漉的。  
没有理会Jared，他径自走到洗手台前，开了笼头，没说话，整个寂静的空间里只有水流哗啦啦的声音。  
Jared心一跳，忍不住又吸了好几口信息素。  
失控就这么自然而然地发生了。  
身体里涌起的那股可怕的兽性再也压不下去，Jared几乎是像狩猎的狮子那样凶狠地扑上去，Misha还没来得及发出一声惊呼就被他摁在了洗手台上。  
他用一只手的手肘摁住Misha的脑袋，另一只手凶残地撕扯着Misha的裤子，他抽掉皮带，拽掉扣子，扯坏拉链，把Misha的内裤用力拉下，然后他解开了自己的裤子，将那膨胀起来的，硬得像烙铁的阴茎抵在了Omega的屁股上。  
“J…”Misha用一种微弱而又破碎的声音叫他，听起来像乞求。  
Jared喘着粗气，他不可能停下来，他停不下来了。  
他看到Misha急促地抽了几口气，被他释放出的Alpha气味生生地逼出了眼泪。  
"求你了…Jared，轻一点…"Misha的泪滑下脸颊，他在哭，Jared意识到他在哭的时候只觉得下体变得更硬了。  
他哭起来多么好看，多么诱人。Jared根本想象不出自己居然能忍受那么久的煎熬。  
Omega在他的身下发软，他一边后悔着这一刻来得太迟，一边想要把他的阴茎粗暴地捅进去，好让Misha哭得更厉害。  
他把手往Misha身下摸去，Misha的裤子堆积在脚踝处，下体完全赤裸，整个臀缝，乃至会阴都湿淋淋的，他的手指刚刚摸进去，就沾满了粘滑的蜜液，并且顺着他的指尖流下。  
"好湿…"从进门到现在，他终于开口说了第一句话，可是他的声音却低沉又沙哑，一点也不像他平常说话的声音。  
Misha轻声啜泣着，身体最柔嫩脆弱的地方在发情的时候被Alpha打开，他根本连一丝一毫动弹的力气都没有。除了承受，他别无选择。  
Jared用手指下流地摸着他的穴口，用他修长的食指和中指在滑腻的甬道里顺利进出。那里湿润和火热的触感叫他的呼吸更加沉重。  
"躲在这里这么久…"Jared说话的声音比吸气的声音颤抖得还要厉害，他快忍受不住了，"给自己弄过几次?"  
接着他发出一个难听的嗤笑，"没有用…是不是？没有Alpha，你没办法满足…是不是?"  
Misha呜咽了一声。Jared猜对了，全部都猜对了。  
Jared挺着胯部捅了进去。  
"啊----"Misha叫了起来。  
Jared扯住他的头发，用唇齿啃吻着他的脖子，他的发。他们的下体像交配中的野兽一样赤裸地紧贴在一起，Jared的阴茎深深地插入他的身体，埋在里面，来回抽动。  
"Mish，你好香，真要命…哈啊…我要被你杀死了，我会被你杀死的…"Jared一边贪婪地吸着他的气味一边干他，嘴里不停地胡言乱语，"噢天呐…你的小洞真紧…想要我射给你…是不是…"  
他挺动着胯部，抽插得是那么用力，每抽动一下，Misha的下体也跟着他像膝跳反射一样地抽动。  
十几分钟后，Jared想要换姿势，他把Misha抱上洗手台，扯开他的双腿，一边狠狠地进入他，一边用牙咬住他侧颈的结合腺，在Misha的哭声中，他咬破了那个香甜的结合腺，标记了Misha。  
他们最后是怎么回到拖车的，他完全没有印象。他回过神来的时候他们已经在拖车的床上了，Misha伏在他的身下，一丝不挂，嘴里发出一种像哭泣一样破碎的声音。  
他逐渐成结的阴茎还在Misha的身体里疯狂地冲撞着，好几次他过于用力，把整个阴茎的顶部都操进了Misha的生殖腔里。  
他的结越胀越大，最后卡在生殖腔里拔不出来，Jared却还在操，那个巨大的结就在Misha的生殖腔里滑动。Misha哭叫的声音也更响了，Jared模模糊糊地听到Misha喊着爱他，这叫他更加卖力，他用一只手满满地抓住Misha的臀瓣，往死里操他。也不知又过了多久，他的结在Misha的肚子里剧烈地颤抖了起来，跟着精液喷涌而出，灌满了Misha的生殖腔。  
直到这时候，Jared才因为承受不住高潮带来的巨大快感而稍稍停下抽插的动作。  
Misha早已瘫成一团，被他压在身下，只有喘气的份。  
一个小时之后，他们还保持着交合的状态，只不过这时他们都平静了不少。  
“抱歉…”Jared的声音闷闷的，“我失控了。我…"  
"你标记我了。"Misha打断了他。  
"对不起…"  
"不是我想听的。"  
Jared躺在床上抱着他，把脸贴在他的后脑勺上，亲吻他。  
"我喜欢你。"他认真地对Misha说，"差不多是从我开始躲你的那一天起。"  
"哇哦…那真是，哇哦，"Misha顿了顿，然后才接着说，"可有一段时间了。"  
"你呢？"他吻得更加热烈，鼻子在Omega的头发里拱着。  
"这问题还重要吗？你都标记我了。"Misha的声音也变得闷闷的，"我是你的了。"  
"你呢？"Jared不依不饶，"你喜欢我吗？"  
"Jared，你是个笨蛋。你以为我是为什么每天只喷半剂量的抑制剂的?"  
Misha终于忍不住把他的秘密说出来了。  
Jared听到后，"吃吃"地笑了起来。  
然后他把他的Misha抱得更紧了。

 

END


End file.
